Potter: The Hive Empress
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: Harry doesn't exactly grow up with the Dursley Family. Instead, he is raised by some funky scientist. In the end, he discovers Magic far earlier than he ever should have… He also becomes a ruler of a new species which emancipates him. Stupid Potter luck is what Dumbledore calls it. (BETA READER NEEDED!) I don't own Harry Potter, Aliens, or any related Franchise of any kind.
1. Genetics are Magical

_**Potter the Hive Queen**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Harry doesn't exactly grow up with the Dursley Family. Instead, he is raised by some funky scientist. In the end, he discovers Magic far earlier than he ever should have… Which ruins all of Dumbledore's plans much sooner than he thinks things could. After all, the boy claimed everything at the 'tender' age of nine going on ten years. Stupid Potter luck is what Dumbledore calls it._

 _ **Warning:**_ _There might be some cussing involved. Also, this is going to be a major crossover with a focus on the Harry Potter Realm._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Harry Potter or the first part of this first Chapter. The first chapter was freely 'given' via DocX for my sole use. If you want to use part of it contact the former owner and the person with the rights to the first 2000 words or so._

 _ **Chapter One:**_ _ **Genetics are Magical**_

He was three years old when his uncle had dropped him off in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the clothes on his back. He was a clueless boy back then, but that did not remain so for very long as there had been someone waiting there at his drop off point for him.

It was a man with only one distinguishing feature.

He wore an immaculately white lab coat. Everything else seemed to keep changing with every glance, every look, every angle. The man's face, age, body type, everything save for that lab coat changed.

The man, who didn't share any name, brought him to a lab, as he would later learn of what it was called, and began ordering him to do all sorts of things, and when he either refused to do them or did not know how to to them, the man would somehow make him do these obscure and odd tasks.

He had food enough, clothing enough, shelter enough, and a whole host of other things that the cousin that he could clearly remember would probably take for granted.

Clearly remember. He could remember everything that he had managed to see, hear, feel, smell, experience. He had a perfect memory, a mind that could not only retain vast amounts of information without forgetting anything, but could process that information as well. At astounding speeds too.

He wasn't quite sure on how long he had remained in the lab setting of wherever the man in the lab coat had taken him. All he knew was that time progressed ever forward and within each day there were numerous tasks for him to accomplish as well as numerous bits and pieces of information for him to digest.

The true passage of time was two years, at the end of those two years, when his routine was finally changed, he was a walking talking modern day version of the Library of Alexandria. That was how much information was crammed into his skull.

After having all of that knowledge and know how crammed into his skull, forever to remain there for him to call upon, he was forced into unconsciousness, coming to several times within the span of two more years but never staying or remaining awake of his own volition for more than a few scant minutes.

He did not know what had really gone on during those two years of his being forced into a nearly vegetative state. All he knew was that when he woke up, finally, and without being forced back into adventuring in Slumberland, his body felt very different.

He had memorized what his body felt like, and this body of his that he had woken up to was not like the one he had had when he had first been forced to fall asleep.

It was after examining himself, using all of his senses that the man in the lab coat came into view once again.

The man then explained, without prompting, what he had done to him, the boy turned lab experiment. He was like Frankenstein's monster now, just not hideous at all and not as susceptible to destruction by fire or any other means for that matter.

The man went on to inform him that he was the first of his kind, he was a progressively, passively, and actively, adapting and evolving individual. Not in the social or emotional sense, but in the physical sense. His body was that of evolution.

He was told that his body had been changed to the point that he would be able to survive even at the deepest and darkest of depths of the oceans of the world without having to worry about the pressure or breathing for that matter. His body would adapt to the changes of all the external forces around him.

Of course that hadn't encompassed all of the potential changes that his body could undergo.

The lab coat wearing man explained that the boy could evolve or adapt or simply either turn into or gain the characteristics of other living and even non-living things.

All he would need to do is absorb some of their essence, or something that made them what they were. For anything within the animal kingdom it was very simple. Blood.

For non-living things, it was a combination of immersing himself in whatever that thing was, knowing the ins and outs of that thing, and also his body just adapting or becoming that thing.

The man then went on to explain how everything worked as well as all the biological tweaking that had been done to the boy without his express permission. Not that the boy had it in him to really mind for this lab coat wearing mad scientist was the only semblance of family that he had.

The two of them continued to remain in the company of one another, the lab coat wearing man playing the role of observer of the initial stage of his experiment while the boy just explored the possibilities for the next two years.

It was at the age of nine that the boy was let go.

He was freed from the leash or chain that had tethered him to the lab coat wearing man. The man claimed that the boy no longer held any interest with him. It was time to move on to other things or people, and thus he left the boy with the complex that the two of them had used for the past six years, that and a substantial amount of resources for the boy to use for the remainder of his days, which were quite a lot based on the lab coat wearing man's calculations.

There was one thing that he had not learned or gotten any true experience with while being in the constant company of the lab coat wearing man, that being social interaction. That was not to say that he didn't know anything about it, just not how to accurately go about it. The only interaction that he had had so far was with his relatives that dumped him in the middle of nowhere, the lab coat wearing man, and his parents and their friends back during a time that such interactions did not and could not count as real experiences.

With the lab coat wearing man performing a perfect disappearing act, as in leaving without nary a trace of his previous presence, the boy went exploring and went about familiarizing himself with the rest of the home that was now solely his. He hadn't had the chance to familiarize himself with it all within the past six years.

Now with the chance and the need, that's what he set out to do for the next two months of his first year of independence.

The complex was far larger than he had imagined. It sat upon the top of a mountain surrounded by a dense forest. The complex itself resembled some sort of modern day fortress and not a simple constructed set of buildings made out of stone or wood, but of metal and a whole host of technologies. The likes of which the rest of the world had yet to stumble upon.

It was after the first two months of independence were up that he decided to venture out of the complex and explore the world that he chanced upon an instruction manual of sorts that the lab coat wearing man had left him. It informed him about everything that he had yet to discover of his new home as well as where in the world it could be found.

He was quite astonished to discover that the complex, the mountain, the forest, and the waters that surrounded all of it, were not of the world that he had been born to. They, he included, were all located in a separate yet connected dimension. It was like a pocket dimension but couldn't be referred to as such due to the sheer size of the place.

The manual also contained detailed instructions as to how to get in and out of the dimension, as well as how others might either be brought into or out of the place.

There were even suggestions on what he could do to make the place less devoid of non-plant life.

One of which was to re-peruse the science fiction and fantasy sections of his mental library, as the complex had the facilities to bring to life almost anything. Almost.

Dead parents were among the bullets in the not-possible list.

So he went about fiddling with the controls of temporarily artificial intelligent lifeforms, temporarily because they would eventually gain full intelligent life status through some means that the manual did not explain. Not that he really cared for the explanation. He just cared that he'd have company, albeit company that he could boss around.

He briefly wondered where that thought came from and chalked it up to his time with the lab coat wearing man who just kept ordering him around.

He went with an alternate version of Aliens Vs Predators, not the Predators, but a modified version of the Alien eggs albeit with innate and DNA changing injector instead of a chest buster. He didn't think he could handle ordering around people just yet. The Injector is a small snake like creature that stabs with its 'spindly fingers' and injects after they wrap around their target's wrist, ankle, or similarly sized limb.

His version of the alien would have a different ranking system He would be the first Empress, then there will be Queen Mothers followed by Queens, (All three capable of laying eggs) and then a variety of three different types. Workers would include farmers, fishers, gatherers, builders, egg caretakers, and Changling caretakers. The Defenders include Soldiers, Knights, Royal Knights, Warriors, Fighters and Royal Brigade Members. The last type of hive member is going to be a type of administration center with Advisers, Managers, and the like. They will basically all be the same thing but with focus on where their talent as a human was. Though there is also the initial changlings, eggs, and Injectors themselves, those are the creators of underlyings for the empress and the other classes when they first change. Other than these there are the eggs, injectors of a few kinds, and 'changlings' who have been the recent target of injectors who are changing.

He had the device that could create such things make him all sorts of of leathery eggs from simple minded First Come Injector Eggs to the more complex types like the much smarter Searching Injector Eggs.

He knew how to give out orders, he knew about organization, he knew quite a lot of things, which included what he lacked in experience. The main point of which was human interaction or social interaction, which he decided to rectify by venturing back into the world of his birth after being injected with the Empress DNA. Which he has to do now or rather quickly.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry stares at the leathery Empress egg. This is going to be the only one of its kind but when dying he will lay another to rule his kind before using it on a Queen Mother. He sighs as he looks at the two Watch Hounds he created. They are looking at him funny. "What wrong?" the bigger female asks him.

Harry blinks in surprise, "I'm waiting for mine to hatch. I'm going to be the empress in the Royal Caste of the Feliansectoid. Do you want to learn more?" The two foot tall puppy nods as her tail begins wagging the same time her brother's start.

"Tell truth." the male says with excitement to him. Harry opens his mouth to answer just as a squelching sound comes from behind him. The thing from inside looks like a snake with legs. It is basically a tube with legs, though the tube holds DNA changing serum. Harry holds his wrist out and the creature lunges at him making him wince at the pain of having the legs go into his veins.

Harry simply sighs before he watches as he begins to visibly change. He turns and notices the two born with his Royal Empress Injector are latched onto the Watch Hounds legs. With him being the only Empress he will still be able to command both of them. Within seconds he feels his body physically changing. Both hounds are calm, probably cause he is. "The eggs let out 'Injectors' as I call them. These injectors are easily able to change a person into the Feliansectoid while keeping their basic DNA and basic form. Both of you are Queens, which lay eggs. The eggs will be able to 'hatch' injectors of certain types depending on which kind of eggs you produce. I want both of you to try for three Defender, Worker and Administration Eggs each if you can. After that create any kind you wish. Here in a few minutes I will produce a 'Queen Mother Injector' that will make both of you into a Queen Mother capable of making Queens. The eggs will come from your anus, but you cal still bred the creature you originally was born as. Meaning with your penis and her vagina you will be able to produce more Watch Hounds. However, you can both order your hatchlings not to 'infect' your pups."

The male whines in slight pain for a moment. "Can you make a robot to produce targets? It will work the creation Device for creatures. Also, maybe programming it to make a few of certain creatures automatically every so often. Plus you should make some robots to act as your bodyguards until we have move hive members." The female whines in pain before nodding in agreement.

At this moments all three injectors fall off with a little serum left in the hound's injectors who quickly begin searching for a target together. Harry goes back over to the machine in the corner and produces a machine that will create more creatures. He starts off with the real sentient creatures considered as such by the masses of the Wizarding world. One male of each and two females. This includes hags, veela, goblins, centaurs, Merfolk who can breath air and on walk land as well as doing both in water, dwarfs, house elves, just to name the common ones. He also picks out a strange assortment of fictional creatures.

He makes dryads, harpies, Naga People, Satyrs and fauns. He makes fair folk, minotaur, daywalking vampires, halflings, lizard folk, cat folk, rat folk, shifter folk, other beastmen like humans. He makes the strange Zora, Awoken Humans, Kokori, Gorons, Gerudo, Deku, Fire Lizards. He makes several species of the Dragons from the universe called 'How to Train You Dragons' and other creatures as well.

He makes hellhounds, Hobbits, Flying horses of his own design, dangerous flesh eating horses and other hunting assisting creatures with alternate flesh weapons like bone swords protruding from their skin. He also creates a few different types of phoenix who are all female and lay eggs as they wish. And he makes one Zaratan Turtle which is capable of growing large enough to host towns and villages. It basically looks like an island in water though Harry is simply going to have the resulting creature from the DNA Merge be a queen capable of flying via magic and swimming. There will be one like the phoenix, capable of laying eggs only near the death of the creature but soon enough that the hatchlings can host the people upon its back. The Zaratan will be able to live 10,000 years.

Of each of the creatures, beside the Zaratan, there will be three of. Some will come with the knowledge of specific magical masteries, technological masteries, and other skills with the knowledge of the basics.

He also creates 6 robot bodyguards which can use and work in and around magic. Each are built with magical crystals to allow spell casting which continuously absorbs ambient magic from the air and surroundings. Each of them are programmed to also absorb magic spells cast at them and flitter the magic into the Power Crystals. The robots are more of golems than anything else. He also creates a set of Robot-Golems to start using their food production area to start growing crops with the growth ray he tells the machine to promptly make two copies of at once. The robots and the gun are finished first before Harry feels himself ready to lay eggs.

"Worker bots, I want each of you to choose a name in a little bit, it will create individuality for each of you, and I doubt you want to be named after numbers. If possible choose different names for each of you. However, you can choose a family name for your group, and then a clan name for your task. It can be anything you want. However, one of you will supervise the others. Or, if it seems better, you will collaborate on what needs to be grown. After all of my creations being created are finished I ask you to create livestock. Any questions?" One raises her hand almost immediately. She seems rather shy for some reason.

"Um, could we have pets? We might need something like draft horses and the likes to help with farming. Plus we can bring back a few from extinction." Harry's eyes widen at the thought before he smiles widely at her.

"That is actually a brilliant pair of ideas. If possible we should get some changes into the more human hunting species. Make them tame and docile until provoked by attacking their young. In fact, make them like domesticated animals similar in DNA to their own. Dogs for canines and the likes, house cats for felines and so on. However, please focus on getting animals that can help you first. Afterward, and once the group of eggs I am preparing to lay hatch and get on each of those being created, I want you to create robots with the order to make a surname, clan name, and each have a different given name. Since they are of a different clan they may have the same given names as yourself. However, for the clan and surname anything is acceptable, from farmer, herbologist, to soldier and Brownstone. Anymore questions?" Harry asks them at knowing that it is important to see that their needs are also met.

"Yes sir, what should we do when and if we find that we lack something vital that we need?" Harry pauses to think for a moment.

"Each of you are very intelligent. I presume that you are capable of communicating and deciding if you need it pronto or if it can wait a while. If you need it pronto have the machine make a robot set to create whatever is needed. Anything from carved wooden tools all the way to metal craft prized tools. For now, if there is anything you need, make a few to carve from wood AND a smithy set. The carvings can be used for a temporary fix but metal ones often are the better ones for permanent use." Harry hums before another makes a sound of clearing his throat.

"What about things that we need like crop seeds, organic matter, and the likes?" Harry nods to him.

"Brilliant question, if we don't have crop seeds please make the machine produce some promptly before moving onto the target after their current one, maybe twenty of each seed with a focus on plants that can last, like tomatoes, fruit tress, and other things growing on bushes, trees, or numerously on a single plant. Wild animals and animals needed and not currently being made should be a little postponed. Just until after the eggs have hatched and choose their Changlings. Also, I would appreciate it if you could make the farm be a little ways away so the animals don't become automatic targets for the next generation. Anything else?" A older looking bot stands up and smiles at him.

"Before I answer that, I want you to know that I appreciate that you are considering our words and proccessed thoughts. Now, I believe that we might want to make a batch of cooks, bot ones, that can create foods for each of the species being produced. Also, it might be wise to have a few seamstresses, yarn makers, and other material product producers. And maybe making a mine that continuously produces gold would be wise, it will give us allowances for buy thing things we need from the other world, your was born on Earth, I think it is called, that is there." Harry grins at him, his eyes are shining with pride. Harry gives him a thumbs up.

"That is a reasonable request. Also, maybe making a few who produce trade goods would be wise, like glass figurines, daily goods and the likes. Also, could you make a subdivision of your clan that can grow potions ingredients and harvest them? It might prove beneficial to have some extinct plants back into play. If it is needed help make a few bot descriptions who can build habitats for those plants and some of the creatures. Anything else?"

The last female to be made steps forward. "With the answers that you have given I assume that we are to collaborate and decide the best course of action. I think that, if we work together, we can figure everything out. You need to go lay your eggs, we will immediately produce a set of Healer elves and midwife elves that we will call 'egg caretakers'. Also, maybe some Changling Caretakers are necessary." Harry smiles at her.

"You are correct, please keep up the good work, if you need anything that you can't get on your own do let me know. I'll go into the other world to figure out where exactly it is before doing my best to get it. Also, could you go and make a few of the hovering 'observation bots' from star wars to search for magical children being abused by their parents or relatives? Also, make a few to hunt down the best informants if possible. Make them all magically resistant and have them make invisibility shields around themselves until they need to stop an abusive parent or relative of the magical child or any child if it is their parent. Maybe giving them a stunner attack and a possible way to carry a child back here and a small beam reaching five feet away to make portals back here." They looks surprised before a murderous look comes over each of them.

"We will be reasonable, however, we will also look for abused pets of owls, kneazles, and the likes along with endangered species while finding a way to bring them here after the eggs hatch, which you might want to wait for that. Cause then you can direct them if the eggs seek out the children." Harry's eyes dull a little at the thought of his injectors attacking the children.

"That is reasonable. I ask that you create a dome barrier to keep the eggs and injectors inside the area around the complex unless taken elsewhere. However, make a barrier to stop them from entering whichever houses and buildings the children and endangered animals are at along with a dome over the whole farm. If anybody has important questions follow me but the rest of you guys can go if you want." To his surprise none of them follow him though one does pause him and motion toward the nine tails swaying behind him in double coils. They are basically like whips with sleep agent filled, spined on the outside, skin strings for tufts. He decides to look at himself later. He hurries toward the huge bedroom set aside for him knowing his eggs will start popping out any minute.

/.-.-.-.\

It takes him about 45 minutes to lay all the eggs. Minutes after they all scurry off to find Changlings. Now he stops producing the eggs, only haven produced enough for two thirds of his new family to become members of the hive. "It looks like we now have 106 Feliansectoids!" the first nurse says happily. "This includes all members of the race currently held here, you and both monarchs."

He sighs happily, his injectors have confirmed they all have started their task through his mental link. He was worried he didn't make enough for those he immediately needed. He did make four more queens and the two monarch injectors for the watch hounds. Suddenly the nurse jerks up and rushes away leaving one of the more 'home care' nurse, Angelina, there with an upset look on her face.

"What is wrong, Angelina?" She looks at him before smiling grimly.

"It seems about twenty magical children have been confirmed to have abusive relatives. Three more children are here as well for simpler abuse. What do you suggest we do?" Harry sits up straight.

Standing up and getting dressed in his clothes he blinks when his shirt shifts its form to make room for his gliding wings and tails. His wings are similar in shape to that of a seagull's own, and have three extra folds to hide them. They can easily fold up against his skin. "I suggest we try to make sure there is a place for them to be comfortable at before we start anything else. Also, please make sure we have everything we need to heal them. I'm off to Gringotts in Diagon Alley to get some help with tending to them. Please ask the bodyguard group about who has decided to come with me." The nurse nods before she pauses to send the information to their intended targets.

"They will be here shortly. Please wait patiently." Harry nods before a robot finishes cleaning up the mess from laying the eggs. After several seconds he hears four feet clicking against the floor. Harry turns and smiles at the Robot they designed like Kosmos from Xenosaga. She is now the apparent leader of the guard groups. Most of her body hides different weaponry meant only to stop a person from harming them. Stunner Guns, Smoke Grenades, and even sleeping energy darts are among her weapons right now.

"Milord, we are ready when you are. The four of us are going with you." Harry nods before turning toward the nearest 'Scout Droid' and giving a command.

"Open a portal a few feet from the back alley where the Gate to Diagon is at. We will be entering the wizarding world from there, or you can make us appear in the alley near a more probable place with less traffic." The droid quickly begins beeping before they glow momentarily and appear almost on the steps of Gringotts only to realize that it is early morning, much sooner than any wizarding purebloods would be out. His four droids lead the way into the bank, and simply twist their fingers into the proper greeting with Harry when they arrive at the desk they are allowed at.

" _Merry meet, merry met, and merry meet again, Honorable Goblin."_ All five of them sync together. The goblin grins at them; most people never use their phrases of respect and are more clueless about their culture than many other species. Plus these seem capable of using his people's own style of what is called 'strange and awkward' hand gestures.

"Returned wishes, how may I help you?" Harry twitches at the lack of offer to speak English but ignores it.

" _We have managed to remove a few magical muggleborns from abusive homes while remaining unknown. We need a few medics of any skill level to help us with diagnosing and caring for their immediate needs. Also, I believe I have some business to attend to here. I do request a basic 'Rite of Requirements' test if that is allowable."_ Harry says to him after ignoring the lack of permission to speak English. The goblin's eyes darken before he motions for him to follow after him.

" _Normally we don't have them active, but a few mediwitches have recently been called in to watch the man recently possessed by a horcrux who attacked him. If we are able to, we can spare about 3-4 of the 10 medics and several potions. Believe it or not we pride and value children of any race, magical or not."_ Harry nods before they arrive in a strange elevator that seems to be on tracks used to carry people. The box has a metal floor and frame thought the walls are made of murky brown glass. The six of them get on before they are whisked away through the tunnels at a rapid speed. A few times they go down a level but otherwise they are going in the same direction. After about three minutes of impossible speeds they stop and the door reopens.

They enter a reception area and the goblin motions them forward to the desk clerk. The area is more of a hospital waiting room. The person at the desk is human and Harry sighs. _"Please forgive me for speaking English, she may not know it."_ Harry says to the goblin before the woman frowns with confusion.

" _Permission is granted when it comes to human employees and human looking employees."_ Harry smiles at him, nodding his head briefly in respect. Turning toward the woman he goes over to the desk and smiles softly at her. "Good evening madam. I have urgent business that may be emergency depending on what the 'patients' need to have tended to." The woman nods before getting into business mode.

"Is there a certain place we have to go?" She asks him. Harry nods to her.

"Yes, my home is preferred. We found a few muggleborns being abused by muggle relatives and have decided to adopt them into the family to prevent them from unintentionally being killed or abandon by those relatives. My friends know more than I do." Harry gives the bots a pleading look. Kosmos quickly grabs a nearby sheaf of paper and begins writing down diagnosis and problems for each of the patients that have been found. After fifteen minutes she has about 34 pages, one for each patient.

"These seem to be the problems that they have, I have something akin to telepathy that lets me correspond with our nurses. But there are some things they believe we definitely need. I need another paper." The nurse trades her papers before taking the stack and blanching. She rushes toward the other room where a few mediwitches and mediwizards wait and shows them the new files on each of the children. A few of them start glaring at the shared parchment before an older man walks out with three more. Kosmos finishes writing the healing potions list and shows it to the man. "These are the potions we need immediately. Plus, some people to help administer the potions and look for things we missed are a welcome help." She hands them the list and they glance over it, looking over each other's shoulders before they sigh. "They range from 2 years old to 16-going-on-17 in age."

The doctor motions toward the three with him before giving them the list. "Get as many of these as they request or that we have to give. This is a very important thing that needs tending to. Thank goodness it is merely summer and none have been forced outside to stay in snow for hours." They nod and hurry away before the man pulls a mirror out. Quickly a person appears in the reflection. "Stop, it is an emergency. A guy found about 40 muggleborn needing immediate medical attention. We need at least five medics to hurry toward the bank ready to help." The woman on the other side curses before commands can briefly be heard before the connection stops. Harry waits patiently for them to decide exactly how they are going to treat them before one of the fireplaces in the room flares spitting out five people, one at a time.

Kosmos suddenly turns toward Rocky, "I want you to take them back home. The children need immediate attention, as the good medic said." He nods before turning around and going over to the wall before drawing the circle and writing his destination inside. Then he draws the chalk from top to bottom opening it up. Harry sweatdrops as the medics dismiss the odd way of getting there before they hurry through. After several minutes a few from the office follow behind them carrying boxes of shrunken crates. After they carry the crates through they hurry back and a few head towards what appears to be a potions lab. Harry pokes Kosmos momentarily.

" _Could you send for a few brewing bots to come over and start brewing potions for this establishment? I won't have the kindness displayed by the medics dismissed, I'll eventually get those medics more potions ingredients to replace their stock we use and we brew via potions. Maybe find them a few rare medic books as well."_ The goblin who has guided them here suddenly clears his throat causing them to turn and find guards looking at the portal in suspicion. Harry blinks before he realizes what they thought he was doing with the portal.

" _If you guys think we stole anything go ahead, enter and search. But I'd prefer it if a few went anyway to explain wizarding and magical cultures to the abused children we found. That is why we are here and seeing as a few seem to be in critical condition we decided this was the quickest way to get them accurate medical treatment."_ Suddenly a nurse exits the thing with a small list and hurries toward the secretary. He shows her the list and motions for her to lead the way the goblins seem to be considering why she would come back before a few turn and their eyes briefly widen. The guy is carrying a whole new set of potions through the portal in a hurry. The goblins wince at the sight of some of the potions, especially those used by wartime heroes held prisoner for years.

The goblin sighs before they look at each other. The ringleader steps forward and bows a little to him. _"I heard from Griphook's thoughts that you are actually having them tend to abused Muggleborns. If I may read your mind to confirm everything he has said?"_ Harry nods and opens his eyes wider for him to enter easier. The goblin quickly enters and winces when he comes to the part about his recent plans and the machine that creates such beings. Waking up moments later Harry shakes his head to ride it of dizziness. _"If possible I believe it might prove to be a beneficial day if we were to get a few of those Watch Hounds. From your thoughts on them they can detect magic, see through disguises, and report it in different languages they learn."_ Harry nods to him knowing it is true.

" _I will send someone to create a batch of fifteen of them."_ Kosmos says before pausing to broadcast again. She then turns toward the goblin. _"I believe it wise to go ahead and give you a few for the rude behavior of opening a portal. Could two of you stand here to make sure nothing gets stolen and take to our home? We don't want to be associated should someone try to blame us. Otherwise we are willing to speak with Director Ragnok to bargain for a few things."_ The goblins nod with understanding before another nurse comes through holding a child, a toddler to be exact, and hurries him off toward an emergency area in the bank.

The goblins shudder at the heavy damage done to the little girl. She appears to have several broken bones, is covered in black and blue bruises, and is completely unconscious. Harry can't help sobbing at the sight of the smaller child. Kosmos quickly picks him up allowing him to bury his face in her neck to hide the view.

Harry dully hears them talking to the droids before he comes back and realizes that he is being carried. Sitting up straighter he looks around to find a few goblins staring at the way he is carried. He wiggles a little, showing Kosmos that he wants down. She gently puts him down and allows him to follow after her. He looks around as they are lead by the head of the group of goblins, who greeted them at the medical office, toward an unknown place. Harry quickly follows, knowing that his droids are smart enough to realize what exactly needs to be done at the moment.

They finally enter the Directors office and Harry is offered the only chair and he looks up at Director Ragnok. The director looks annoyed for some reason. _"And why did you bring them directly here?"_ He asks the guard. After a quick discussion and a few mental images shared of the little girl he accepts their word as truth before coming across the information on the Watch Hounds.

"Feel free to speak English." The director says to them far more relaxed than when they entered.

"Thank you director Ragnok." Harry says. "If there is anything I can do to apologize for the infringement please do let us know." After a few minutes, with him letting the droids take care of most of the work, he is offered a pin needle and a sheet of parchment. He sighs knowing that his droids are going to take care of most of the business part before pricking his finger and allowing his blood to be tested for vaults. Then, they start doing all of the paperwork starting with the list of 'allowed to withdraw' and minimizing it to his droids. The rest of the day, for about 10 hours, are passed paying attention to the meeting and learning exactly how investments work.


	2. Business as Usual

_**Potter: The Hive Empress**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Harry doesn't exactly grow up with the Dursley Family. Instead, he is raised by some funky scientist. In the end, he discovers Magic far earlier than he ever should have… Which ruins all of Dumbledore's plans much sooner than he thinks things could. After all, the boy claimed everything at the 'tender' age of nine going on ten years. Stupid Potter luck is what Dumbledore calls it._

 _ **Warning:**_ _There might be some cussing involved. Also, this is going to be a major crossover with a focus on the Harry Potter Realm._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Harry Potter or the first part of this first Chapter. The first chapter was freely 'given' via DocX for my sole use._

 _ **Chapter Two: Business As Usual**_

Harry sighs as he arrives at the place known as the 'House Elf Placement Agency' in Carkitt Market off from Horizont Alley. The door tinkles as the five of them enter, ready to buy a few working elves. Apparently the goblins suggested buying elves to brew potions, and to craft things to sell. They also said most elves are abused more often than not.

"Hello." A man says as he enters the room from the back. He is wearing a soft gray formal robe with a trim of some white fur.

"Good day, we have come to buy a few different house elves. How many do you have in stock?" The man blinks softly.

"I have exactly forty, the limit we all have for selling elves." Harry grins at him. The goblins informed him that as long as there are enough people to host them that the government doesn't care how many elves a group buys.

"That is good, I'm starting a charity focused around elves. I've got a group who is going to host them, made of 151 members besides us last I knew. However, there will be more joining. Each of us has at least the core of a Hogwarts Graduate but me. We are basically going to be taking in as many elves as we can. We will primarily be allowing them to craft whatever they please, though we also recently got about 40 abused muggleborn that need care, so we will need a few with medical knowledge, potions knowledge, ingredient harvesting knowledge, and other things." Harry says before Kosmos shows him the list with the elf types they need. The man hums thoughtfully before turning toward Harry.

"If you can get a few files on each of the members of your organization and a picture and individual magic samples then it will be easy to get you as many elves from the source by just sending them to you." Harry nods to him with understanding.

"We will get them to you by the end of the week. If I am correct they are worth about 250 each and 10,000 altogether. If need be we can raise it to 12,000 at most." The man frowns at the offer. He goes to the cash register and hums.

"Fourteen are worth 216, thirteen are 250, eight are 232, and five are 211. If I am correct the most you would have to pay is 9,200 galleons for all of them." The man looks up at him, earning a raised eyebrow before Harry pulls out his Gringotts Card and allows him to check them out. Harry quickly sees his friendly bot, Kosmos, making a quick portal on the wall. The man makes his standard whistle sound used in most elf shops before they all appear. "All of you are going with these people." They shrink for some reason. A bodyguard ushers them into the portal while calmly telling them to bond to any with tufted tails and leather crests.

"Next you guys can go get what you think is needed for the compound." Harry points at two of his guides before giving them the card and his summoned trust vault key. Apparently none of his other vaults take keys. They nod before hurrying off together ready to get everything they can think of. Harry goes through the portal before seeing one last shy elf. He is wringing his hands together nervously. Harry taps his shoulder causing his magic to bond to his core. After his newest buy he should have 75300 galleons left in his trust account at Gringotts.

Hurrying off with his new elf he goes toward the 'nesting grounds' that are being built. He quickly spots a nurse droid near the place who is motioning him closer. "I am proud of you, this nest may be an important thing to keep those here from being injected against their will. Are there any eggs currently?" The droid nods.

"Thank you for the praise, first of all my given name is Serenity. If you will follow me to get a quick tour. And for your question, the Queen Mothers are about to lay eggs and shortly the Queens will as well. And for your knowledge the Queen Mothers have decided to create a specialized eggs their DNA told them about to be sent into the other world. It is called a 'Searching Injector Egg' which hatches injectors who search for the best among other species near it. We have plans to let them loose into Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and other places." Harry nods with understanding as his DNA instantly tells him about the different Injectors and their eggs.

Harry nods and turns toward his elf, "I'm sorry, but you can't enter here unless you wish to become family. It might be a little painful because it changes what you are a little. See my tails? They became a part of me when I became family." The elf's eyes sparkle for some reason.

"Elves be allowed to become family?!" He seems so excited so Harry smiles softly at him.

"Of course you are. I always wanted extended family you know." Harry blinks when the elf lunges and hugs his leg as if it is his lifeline.

"MASTER BE SO KIND TO ELVES!" Harry coos at the elf and the adorable behavior causing the elf to flush with embarrassment. He detaches quickly before straightening his pillowcase robe. "Dopey is sorry. Elves shouldn't hug their masters."

"Why not?" Harry asks him causing the elf to pause and try to think of a few reasons. "You are allowed to hug any of us that you wish. Now, follow me if you want to become family." Dopey gives a huge grin before he follows Harry only to yelp as an injector wraps around his arm. "Don't hurt it. That is the injector that will make you into family. Seems like you will be a queen."

Dopey nearly faints before the nurse gently takes him and carries him off toward a nearby resting place. Harry smiles at _her_ little, adorable elf as he chatters to the droid curiously while asking questions. He winces as he feels his egg sac forming again. He sighs before he hurries toward an egg bay. Serenity smiles at him seeing his discomfort and guides him directly to the largest bay.

"We found out that you lay many more eggs than the Queen Mothers and that the Queen Mothers lay more than the Queens. We counted." Harry nods before sighing and wincing as his eggs start almost forcing themselves out. His clothes are carefully removed with magic before he gently lays on his back with his egg sac depositing leathery eggs between the two bars keeping his legs apart. He silently and cautiously reaches out with his mind to the eggs. They have searching injectors. Harry sighs before deciding to hatch two more Queen Mother eggs. Instantly he arches in pain a little as a more than double sized egg exits his rear. This one has a pair of Queen Mother and a pair of soldier injectors.

He sighs as the egg slips between his legs landing with a soft thunk before it opens automatically and sends both pairs off in opposite directions. The Queen Mothers are likely to be searching for a pair of queens. The soldiers might be searching for the best of the workers to change into guards. _'Now that I think about it there needs to be some guards and some soldiers for precaution, not a lot but at least a handful around each queen and as many or more for the Queen Mothers with twice the Queen Mothers with or around me. Damn!'_ He arches in pain as the eggs get a little larger and hatch within seconds only to send out guard and soldier injectors in pairs. How two alone fit in an egg is simple, they would curl around each other and appear to be a larger one before splitting apart as the egg hatches.

He grins as his eggs keep coming, he decides to nap while telling his body to make at least 50 hibernating searching injectors of the common kind. Maybe even sending a few to muggle communities to get a few Muggleborns who weren't able to go to Hogwarts in order to claim custody of them. They most likely will be going after Muggleborns, now that he thinks about it. He yawns before he drifts off to sleep not knowing the Queen Mothers and queens started producing guards and soldiers for a few double injection. The queens decided on 7 guards and 3 soldiers and the Queen Mothers decide on 10 guards and 5 soldiers. Harry instantly lays 12 guards and 8 soldiers.

.-.

Harry yawns sleepily before he rubs his eyes as a kitten would, with the back of his wrist. He opens his eye before his eyes bulge at the sight of the guards around him. They are big and bulky, large enough that many know not to mess with them. "I'm sorry, but she needs her rest. As the Empress she has high need of resting time, regardless if she wakes or not Harry seeing you will her her choice." Harry clears his throat causing them to shift so he can see Serenity again.

"Serenity, I hereby appoint you my interface with our people. You will be in charge of making sure everyone and everything that is not an immediate emergency gets attended to. For the emergencies, you will have the Queen Mothers get together with their councilmen and councilwomen. If you have any suggestions for eligibility for each Queen Mothers' council and their queen daughter's councils please make a note of it. If you need to see me for anything urgent or important and I am near waking you may enter the room and wait quietly for me to awaken all the way. Also, where is my tea?" To Harry's delight Serenity brings him a mug of earl gray tea. He take the tea before quietly sipping, humming a pleased sound and flushing when he hears the chuckles from his guards.

"See, she would be happy to see me every time she laid eggs if she gets tea. The egg laying process dehydrates them and they need lots to drink. We noticed from security footage that she loves tea so we produced some for her. The others have found a few tea favorites and we have been able to enhance them with extra vitamins and minerals they need to stay healthy. Now, she needs to simply plan what to do until she gets of Hogwarts age. Afterward she might want to discuss if going to Hogwarts is worth it." Harry groans as he remembers every legend he read about the Founders in Ragnok's Office which was politely procured for him as his droids continued with business.

"First, we should remember that I almost literally can claim the place. If I do claim it I'll need to send an intelligent business society member to inspect the place during schooling this YEAR!" He jerks as his egg laying sac starts putting out some eggs. "Five at most." he says as his guards turn to give him privacy. His magic acknowledges his wish and only six are produced. One was already laid though, cheeky magic core. To his non-existent surprise they immediately hatch and scurry away.

"My apologizes, it seems when I think about different workers we need in the family that I lay eggs." They nod to her as she continues drinking the tea, feeling a little worse for wear.

"It is fine, Empress Potter. The other Royals told me that they agreed on something you may not be happy with. I am going to tell you to inform you and to let you choose if we should apply the change." Harry nods and she smiles softly before she comes over and sits next to her. She waits for several moments before giving a human like sigh.

"The other royals have request that they each have their own council despite being where they obey their sire and the sire's sire. They ask that they have two originally male and one originally female in the way of mates at minimum. They said that everyone has up to ten years to choose a suitable mate, as your people are very long lasting according to DNA Results this may be quite the short amount of lifespan time. If you were human the equal would be about three months depending on the caste you are in. For empress it could be equal to about 10-15 years but we have refused to test you without permission. If you will allow us to it might be a good thing." Harry reacts in a way that he knows that no ordinary nine year old would. He pauses to think about it, the repercussions and any benefactors which may improve such things.

"I have some conditions and some time altering factors. If a person was recently changed then they should have a little more time, lifespan wise. They would have much time to figure out is a person is worthy or capable of the job without insight to that kind of things. Also, they should have at least twice as many advisers as they have mates to ensure they have some advisory staff to help pick their mates. And if they aren't completely of age in their birth species's idea of such then they should be granted a ¼ of the time longer." Taking the computer offered to her she begins typing.

 **Mental Age**

 **Physical age**

 **Ability to breed with original species parts**

 **Familiarity with the society**

 **Familiarity with Duties**

 **Should be associated with at least two droids who readily agree to be helpers**

 **Should have options for mates, and if none are available can look for mates among own first species before having them changed**

 **Should be allowed, able, willing, and have at least a little knowledge of their own council's topic**

 **Each Royal's council will consist of people who care for a designated topic assigned by either the Queen Mother or Empress if a queen and by the Empress if a Queen Mother.**

 **Must have hormones**

Harry hums thoughtfully before nodding to herself. She hands lets Serenity look over the file before smiling at her. "This seems well thought out. Though I will have to inform the others of these choices. Thankfully you already suggested that they have councils, I think you did so a few moments ago. For now we will start initiating the Mate Searching for the majority of the Royal Caste Members. If allowable I can start getting you a few secretaries ready to act as administration for the majority of the hive." Harry nods before stretching some and slowly standing up to avoid slipping.

One of her soldiers gently helps her away from her egg-sac mess. "Alright, I need clothes… and more tea." One of the soldiers instantly procure an elegant, beautiful gown, probably made by the seamstress bots.

Harry sighs as she makes her way toward the sitting room. She sighs before mentally telling herself to only lay one batch every 3, 4, or 6 months. She quickly settles into the kitchen to cook food for the family, with help from the cook bots. She is only upset with the lack of meat and dairy products.

.-.

Harry sighs as she looks around the now complete castle foyer. While some of the castle is still being worked on, and is the last to be worked on of the settlement, she knows it will be perfect however it is designed. The builder bots are hard working people and they seem to agree with modest proclamations of 'we just do our job' when told such. Harry things they are rather funny in that regard, but she would probably do the same if she was ever able to. Humming thoughtfully she heads toward the main council room. After a few moments she arrives with the Muggleborn children waiting patiently, scattered across the room in small clusters.

Taking a seat in the high-backed chair she sees the children focus on her, some with astonishment. "Today we are going to talk about placement. I am sure that none of you wish to return to abusive relatives but I have no doubt that there may be some who wish to find a place to stay. I am willing to provide homes as long as you are careful to avoid certain places, which Guards will be stationed near to keep you safe from harm." Harry turns to Serenity and nods to her.

Serenity steps forward with a small smile, not quite happy, due to being sad for the children. "First of all, welcome home. That is if you choose to make this place your home. If not we can arrange for you to have a different home through various methods. In case none of you noticed each of you are magical children. Your relatives noticed this, though most probably didn't identify it, and they were scared of you." The speech continues as Harry tries to decide exactly what needs to be done with and for the children.


End file.
